The invention relates to a casing for a cordless telephone.
The invention also relates to an assembly of a casing with a cordless telephone.
Such telephones are increasingly used for communication, for example, via a cellular network such as the NTM or GSM network. The telephone is carried by the user in that case, for example in a coat pocket, or in a purse or briefcase. It is important then that the telephone should be quickly accessible, for example for answering a telephone call, but also that it is well protected from external influences such as dust and dirt, inadvertent pressing of certain keys, dropping and impacts, etc., during transport. Practical prior art casings for cordless telephones are known in the form of, for example, sleeve-type cases which are provided around the telephone by means of a zipper.